For the love of Family
by Suki Uchiha Lamprouge
Summary: While Conner never knew that he had a sister until he headed off to college, he wondered what she would be like. Though after meeting her, he can see how they are related with how they seem to get along even with their friends. This is an AU with pairings of EzioxOC, AltairxOC, ConnerxDesmond
1. Chapter 1

**This will be a bit different as this is going to take place with all of our assassins in one time. This is an AU. Conner, Ezio, Altair and Desmond had been friends all through high school. Though then Conner finds out that he has a sister that he had no idea about. She was his half-sister. She was just a little younger than he was but hoped that they could get along great together.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or any of the characters. Ubisoft owns Assassin's Creed and I own Chumana, Monsterslut owns Audrey.**

Ezio and Altair had been sitting outside college waiting for Conner. Desmond had already arrived and was unpacking in his new dorm room. Ezio had wanted to talk to Conner about what he had told him about having a sister. Ezio wanted to know more about her, though so did Altair as well. All the men were bi and had slept with each other at one point in time, though that would explain why they had been so close to each other. They were best friends but at one point lovers as well. They protected each other like brothers.

When Conner had walked up carrying his bag, Altair smiled as he walked over with Ezio right behind him. Conner smiled as he looked up seeing his friends. Altair reached for his bag.

"Is this all you are bringing or do you have more in your car?"

Conner smiled and pointed to his car that was packed full of boxes and bags.

"If you boys want to help me get this stuff up to my dorm then you better hurry up. My car is loaded with things. I heard my sister is supposed to be arriving here shortly. I have no idea what she looks like but she has a picture of me. She was told that her older brother would be coming here so she will be looking for anyone to help her."

Ezio smirked as he headed to his car as well as Altair, though he seemed faster and grabbed some of his bags. Conner laughed at the two with how they acted. The two of them could act like children at times. Though that was part of the reason why he hung out with them, he enjoyed being around them. Though when his sister did arrive, that would cause a ripple between all of them. They would all fight over her; he knew how they would be. He just hoped that his sister was as strong willed as he was. After unloading his car and standing by his car to lean against his car for a moment, he heard two girls talking and looked up.

Two girls were standing there next to a car that had an arrowhead hanging from the mirror. It was strange seeing a young Indian woman laughing with someone else. She was clearly full Indian while he was only half. He smiled as he walked over to the two women. The Indian woman looked up as Conner approached them. Conner smiled as he held out his hand to her.

"I am Ratonhnhaké:ton, but my American name I go by the name of Conner. I can see you look so much like mom. You must have gone to stay with your father am I correct?"

She looked up at him and hugged him, she was so happy to see her brother finally."

"I am Chumana, but my best friend Audrey calls me Lilly. In fact this right here is Audrey, she has been my best friend growing up. Who knew white people could be so much fun."

Audrey looked up and smiled, as Conner was surprised at how pale she was. Ezio had walked over and ended up walking over and looking over the two girls. The Italian looked between the girls as he smiled.

"My Conner, your _sorellina_ is beautiful. I have never seen a more beautiful woman, though you didn't tell me that you had two sisters."

It was now Audrey's turn to look up and look at the young male. Her eyebrows rose up as she heard that. She was a blonde while Lilly had black hair. Lilly was dark skinned while she was almost considered a vampire by some people.

"As much as I would love to be her sister, she is my best friend. We have known each other for a very long time. We grew up together and we always hung out together. I kept her safe while she showed me a few things of her own."

Altair had finally decided to walk over as he looked up seeing the young woman standing there with Conner and Ezio. Altair tilted his head as he looked at the group.

"Conner, what is going on here? I thought you were helping us load your stuff up to your room? Now you are sitting here helping these two pretty ladies with their stuff then letting us doing all your work."

Lilly looked up as she looked between the two boys as Audrey smirked.

"It looks like your brother has a few friends of his own. Though you have one, he has two friends."

Conner cleared his throat as he shook his head. He walked over to Audrey as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Actually I have three. Desmond is not here at the moment as he is unpacking in his room. Once I finish unpacking my car, the three of us can come back and help you girls unload your car and get your stuff to your room."

Ezio nodded as he reached over and took Lilly's hand as well as Audrey's hand and kissed each of their hands. Altair growled and pushed Ezio away as he looked between the girls.

"Ignore that one, he is a big player. He would break your heart in a day if you let him. Conner, I am going to start helping your sister and her friend get their stuff to their room. You and Ezio can handle what is left."

He grinned and began to unload the car for the girls as Ezio and Conner continued to bicker with each other. Though they were friends, they still got on each other's nerves and hated each other at times, though they still remained the best of friends. After they had helped the girls unload the car and get their stuff to the room, they girls thanked them and said they were going to get some sleep for a couple hours and they would be free for dinner if they wanted to go do something together.

Conner agreed as the boys left slowly from the room. Shocking as it seemed, both girls seemed to fit right into their group, like a missing piece of a puzzle. Conner thought it was going to be an interesting year getting to know his sister. Though little did he know there were others who had bigger plans to make everyone suffer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Time to get another chapter up on this one; sorry I have been so slow with updating this one. I am going to try to at least update twice a day on two fanfics and if I can maybe three. I will try to make sure that I get to update all of them a couple of times during the week. Sometimes I may only get one chapter, maybe more just depends on how I can get them out. In this chapter Audrey and Lilly get to find out more about the school and how popular the boys really are. They have no idea and find out when a couple girls get jealous of the two girls hanging around them.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or any of the characters that are associated with Assassin's Creed. They belong to Ubisoft and I own Lilly and Monsterslut owns Audrey.**

Lilly awoke as it was the first day of the classes. Audrey was still asleep as she looked over and shook her head. She was going to have to wake her up sooner or later. They spent almost all night with Conner and his friends. She actually got along well with them. Even Audrey who many thought it was hard to make friends with her got along great with all of them. It was clear her brother was gay as he was flirting with a young man named Desmond the entire time. They all sat around most of the night drinking and swapping stories about different parts of their lives.

Lilly had found Ezio funny, even though his flirting was far too obvious for everyone. Lilly thought that he flirt with anything with a pulse as he not only flirt with Audrey and herself; he flirt with Altair and even Conner sometimes, which made Conner nervous sometimes. Altair was interesting to say the least. He was the quietest of the group but when he did say something, she almost melted with his Syrian accent. She had a thing for people with accents and Ezio took that for his advantage.

When Lilly headed for the shower, she had closed the door and even locked the bathroom window as she was more afraid of Ezio crawling in through the window. She had found Ezio's flirting something that she wasn't used to. In fact, Altair had managed to try to calm the Italian down with trying to get him to flirt with Audrey. Audrey took to his flirting with ease and flirted back with him. For some reason though, she couldn't get the Syrian out of her head.

The whole time while she was in the shower, the Syrian filled her head as she blushed feeling the growing heat between her legs. She closed her eyes and tried to take a few calming breaths to try to distract her. It had worked for a moment as there was a knock on the door as she gasped. She looked up at the door.

"I will be out in a minute Audrey so you can take a shower."

She had turned off the shower quickly as she wrapped a towel around herself as she walked out wearing just a towel. She gasped as Altair stood in the room as he had come to walk her to class. His eyes never leaving her body as she walked out, she blushed as she headed to the door to her room.

"I will go change and be ready in a few minutes, and then we can go to class together."

Altair nodded as Lilly slipped into her room closing the door. She had leaned against the doorframe as she walked over and picked out her clothes for the day. She had reached over and pulled out a skirt and a tank top out of her closet. She had no idea why she was wearing a skirt but she wanted to look pretty for Altair. _Wait, why am I getting so worked up over a guy? I just met the guy and here I am acting like a fangirl about him. I need to calm down._ She had put on the clothes and went to look at herself in the mirror.

When she had brushed her hair and just put it in a ponytail at the base of her neck. She had walked out as Altair was looking at one of her figures that she had carved herself as a child. It was of a horse as she had always loved horses. Altair turned and looked over at her. Even in the skirt and knee high boots, he thought that she was beautiful.

"Did you do this carving? It was done amazing; I have never seen anyone who could show off the beauty of a horse like this."

She blushed and nodded as she walked over beside him as she held her books in her arms.

"Yes I did that as a child, I grew up around horses and I haven't been able to ride in a long time. I actually miss going riding all the time."

He smiled as he reached over grabbing her books from her and held onto them.

"Maybe after class today I can take you to my parents' home and we can go riding together, would you like that?"

She looked up as she gasped hearing that. She nodded as she was afraid of what her voice would say or do at this point as they left. She had looked around as she hadn't seen Audrey around anywhere. She looked over at Altair as they walked outside the room.

"Give me just a second, I am going to see if my friend is up and ready for school. I will just be a moment."

She went back inside and went to the bathroom and gasped as she went to cover her eyes but couldn't. Audrey was on the counter and Ezio was thrusting hard and fast into her. She couldn't stop staring at the Italian as her jaw dropped. She really never had seen a naked man before, and hearing the moans escaping both their lips was something she couldn't get out of her head. Ezio had cried out Audrey's name as he had cum inside of her as Lilly gasped and ran out of the bathroom leaving the bathroom door open. Ezio chuckled as he placed his sweaty forehead against hers.

"I think your friend had caught an eyeful. Do you think she will be alright?"

Audrey laughed and nodded as she looked back at the door.

"Yeah she will, I think Altair will help her out."

Lilly had run back out to where Altair was waiting patiently for her. She was flushed as she ran over to him.

"Sorry I tried to warn you that Ezio and Audrey were in the bathroom together. Come on let's head to the school so I can show you where our classes are."

She nodded as she followed him out as she stayed close to him as they walked onto campus together. While they walked onto campus, there were both males and females staring at them. Lilly looked around confused as he acted like it didn't bother him. One girl came up as she pushed Lilly away from Altair as Altair stared at the woman.

"How dare you hurt her like that, she did nothing wrong. Why don't you tell Lilly sorry for pushing her away from me like that?"

The girl laughed as she glared at Lilly.

"What makes you so special to walk with Altair? You are some country girl with no idea how to act in the big city. Altair why not choose me? I know what you like."

Conner, Ezio, Desmond and Audrey walked up behind them as Conner walked over and helped up Lilly and glared at the woman.

"She is my sister and she is more than just some country girl. She is my blood and if you disrespect her, then you disrespect me as well as my friends here. Now stop being such a bitch Christine and learn to grow up. You will never be with anyone with that kind of attitude."

Christine turned and walked off without saying another word as Lilly dusted herself off.

"I am sorry Conner, I should have been more careful."

Conner shook his head as even Altair walked over and wrapped his arm around her arm and looked over at her and smiled.

"You did nothing wrong Lilly, you were just being yourself. You don't let girls like that get you down alright? You are a wonderful person and people like that don't understand about things like that. Now come on and let's get to class. Our first teacher is an idiot, if you are a second late in your seats he will make you stay after class and do stupid things."

Little did they know that same exact teacher was watching from the classroom window and he grinned watching them come inside. They had no idea what that teacher would be doing the whole school year towards them. Conner will have to keep a close eye on his sister as Christine would start a war and the teacher isn't nice either.


	3. Chapter 3

**Time to work on one of my Assassin's Creed fanfics, which I decided to work on my college one. Since Audrey and Lilly are new to campus, there is much to learn about why the boys are so popular around campus. Altair doesn't speak much and only hangs around Desmond, Ezio and Conner. In fact the four are always together no matter what. The four boys are actually the most popular in school and they are about to find out why, and why most of the girls actually hate the two of them.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed of any of the characters as they are owned by Ubisoft. I ownly own Lilly and Monsterslut owns Audrey.**

Audrey had sat in the back of the classroom with Lilly right beside her. This was the last class of the day as this was the only class that they didn't have the boys in the class with them. It was a very boring class as Audrey had fallen asleep in the seat next to Lilly. She had sighed as one of the girls near the back went to throw something at Audrey as Lilly caught it. When she had caught it, the teacher turned around and glared at Lilly.

"Lilly you are going to have detention after class. You don't try to throw things at other students. I am going to teach you a few things about my class."

Some of the students snickered as Audrey yawned and woke up stretching. The teacher said nothing about her sleeping in class as the teacher wiped the board.

"Class the rest of you can go, Lilly has to stay here while I talk to her about why we don't throw things in class."

The students began to file out as Audrey looked over at Lilly as she felt bad for her. She looked up at the teacher as the teacher was putting away some papers from the class. Audrey walked up to the teacher.

"Why does she have to stay after class? She did nothing wrong, she was trying to keep me from having something thrown at me. I mean if anything I should be staying after because I fell asleep. Lilly was being nice and she is being accused of throwing something.

The teacher whose name was was Warren Vidic looked over at Audrey and shook his head. He pointed to the door.

"Audrey you need to go right now. I am talking with Lilly and you just need to go, before I give you something you don't want to have."

Audrey raised her eyebrow as she then walked out. She had to find Conner and find out more about this teacher that they had. When she ran downstairs to find Conner or even Ezio, Altair had managed to run into her first. When Altair noticed that Lilly wasn't with her he looked over at her.

"Audrey where is Lilly at? I mean you two had all your classes together so I would have figured that you two would have walked out together as well."

Audrey pointed upstairs as she sighed.

"Our teacher Mr. Dickhead decided to keep her after class since she managed to stop some of the students from throwing things at me while I was pretending to be asleep as that class is so boring."

He looked up as he headed up the stairs as he called back as he walked away from her.

"What is the teacher's name?"

She pulled out her papers as she followed him back up the stairs and pulled out her class list as she found the class.

"Mr. Vidic is the name of the teacher that kept her."

His eyes widened as he ran up the stairs faster than she could actually follow. When she got back to the room, Altair had been walking Lilly out of the room as Altair was cursing at the teacher in Syrian. Lilly looked a bit upset as she Altair had wrapped his coat around her. He had an arm around her as all the students who were leaving their classrooms looked at the couple. Altair was protecting her as Audrey had no idea what was really going on.

Conner had run up the stairs as well as Ezio and Desmond as Ezio walked over and wrapped his arms around Audrey and kept her close.

"Audrey are you alright? When Altair text us about you and Lilly having Mr. Vidic we got up here as fast as we could. He didn't touch you did he?"

Audrey looked up at Ezio as she was clearly confused as Altair walked over to Ezio shaking his head as Conner was right behind his sister.

"Audrey wasn't touched, it was Lilly that he was after. Lucky for us, Lilly is alright. Altair got to her just in time. You two have to be careful of that teacher, both of you. Lucky for you I am going to see if you two can switch classes from his class. I want you two to be careful from now on."

Audrey nodded as Altair had his arm around Lilly and held her close. As they walked out of the school together, Desmond had followed beside Conner as he seemed almost worried for some reason. When Altair got outside he looked over at Conner.

"I am going to take her to her room and rest. I will stay by her side Conner. I want to make sure that she is safe as well."

Conner nodded as Desmond looked over at Conner, the worried look on his face grew as he shook his head and looked over at Ezio.

"I think we should all stay together just for tonight. I think it is time that we told the girls about why Vidic is so dangerous and I am surprised that he isn't gone from the school yet."

Conner nodded as he looked over at Ezio and Altair.

"Desmond is right, we need to stay together, I do agree that we need to stay together. Looks like Vidic has picked his next target and we need to make sure that it doesn't happen to her like…."

Ezio and Desmond both look over at Altair as he kept quiet and keeps Lilly close to him. He was hiding something as the others knew what had happened but Altair didn't want to talk about it. Conner looked over at Altair as they walked back to the room. Lilly seemed to silently understand what Altair was going through, even though nobody had said anything about what had happened yet. Conner had unlocked the door as Altair and Lilly had walked in first. Ezio and Audrey followed by Conner and Desmond.

Conner had locked the door as the minute Lilly and Altair had sat on the bed, she had fallen asleep as Conner laughed.

"Tomorrow we will talk about it, Lilly needs rest. We will wake up Lilly in a couple hours to eat alright?"

They nodded as Altair kept her close rubbing her back drifting off as the others just watched them and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Looks like I am on a role tonight with posting fanfics, time to update on For the love of Family. This chapter Altair will tell Audrey and Lilly what had happened to him with the teacher Warren Vidic. Altair hates him for a reason, as he will explain why. Also please forgive me for not updating sooner on this chapter. I have been distracted by another fanfic I have been working on. I have about 5 active fanfics I am working on so please bear with me that some may not get updated when I would like to. Warning, this chapter will talk about male rape, if you don't want to read it, you will have to wait until the next chapter to find out what happens.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or any of the characters. They are all owned by Ubisoft. I only own Lilly and Monsterslut owns Audrey.**

They all headed to Conner's room as that was where they had been spending most of their time at anyways. Altair has been staying close to Lilly as Ezio was staying close to Audrey. Conner wasn't far from his sister as Audrey could tell why. Whatever happened with Altair, the others knew what had happened, and they clearly didn't want it to happen to either of the girls. Desmond had opened up the room as Desmond wasn't bothered by Conner staying back with his sister. When Desmond had walked in, the others followed as Conner walked in last.

Conner had closed and locked the door as Desmond had sat on the bed. Ezio had sat down in one of the chairs as he had pulled Audrey into his lap. She allowed him to pull her into his lap as she smiled at him. Altair had walked over and sat on his bed as Lilly wanted to walk over and sit beside him. She had just been standing there by the door as Conner closed the door and looked over at his sister.

"Go sit next to Altair; he will need all the support that he can get. You see us guys know what happened as we were there for him when it happened. He must trust you two very much to be opening up like this about what had happened to him."

She nodded as she walked over and sat down next to Altair. He looked over at her as he reached over and took her hand in his. His hand was shaking as she held his hand close. Wondering what was going on in his mind as he took a deep breath as he looked between them. It felt like only yesterday that it had happened. He then closed his eyes as he tried to focus on everyone in the room instead of what was on his mind. He had been a virgin when he had arrived here and met Conner, Desmond and Ezio. Now even though Conner's sister was here and she was sitting beside him, he had to tell her.

"It was my first year here in college when I got stuck in that class. Warren Vidic is the teacher for all first year students here. He had always been a dick to most of the students in class; to be honest I think that he was screwing them that was why he was nice to them. Anyways I had been late to class one day because I was speaking with my councilor in the office about trying to drop that class. It seems that my councilor didn't like him either and was doing everything that he could to get me out of that class. When I had gone to class, it may have been my last day in class as I managed to get it dropped but it came at a price."

He had stopped as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He had no idea that it was going to be this hard to talk about this again. A tear ran down his cheek as Lilly had reached up to wipe it away. He looked back over at her as he smiled at her. Nobody had ever seen Altair smile since that day and even remembering it was hard, Lilly was helping him get through it. Even Ezio was shocked as he watched the two. Altair then cleared his throat as he wanted to continue.

"Vidic held me after class that day because I was late, even though I had a note saying why I was late. He didn't care; he wanted to make my life miserable before I left. When I tried to leave, he forced me to bend over his desk. He had locked the door and held onto the key as he ripped my pants down and thrust into me. He had raped me as I had lost my virginity that day. It was one of the most horrible things that had ever happened to me and I will never get over it."

Tears had been streaming down his cheeks as he remembered the pain like it was yesterday. Lilly had never go of his hand as she stayed beside him. She showed no fear or even disgust towards him. She showed understanding and kept his hand close to her. She had held up his hand and placed it over her heart. Now she understood why he didn't like him. After what he had been through and what was done to him, he was trying to protect her. He didn't want her to suffer the same fate that he did.

"Altair, I swear I will never have you endure such pain like that again. I will not let that happen to anyone else you care about."

He nodded as her phone went off as she turned to see who it was. It was an unknown number as she was confused as she was wondering who in the world would be calling her. She really knew nobody and the only one who actually had her number was the college as Altai looked at the number and shook his head.

"You better not answer it; I know that number and please don't answer it. It belongs to him; it is his personal cell phone. Just please don't answer it. He is trying to find out where you are. He is trying to draw you out into the open and come after you. Tell me are either of you virgins?"

Lilly blushed deeply as Audrey leaned up and kissed Ezio deeply and shook her head. Ezio and Audrey were clearly a couple and very open about it as well. Ezio was kissing her deeply as a moan escaped her lips as Lilly rolled her eyes watching the two of them.

"Actually I am not a virgin. Ezio made sure of that our first night. Lilly on the other hand is so innocent it is cute. She is still a virgin as maybe you should fix that Altair. In fact I know you could do it by the way you two keep on staring at each other. You know you two could always go into the other room and have fun with each other while we stay here."

Lilly gasped hearing her say that as Conner sent her a glare. He wanted his sister happy as there was suddenly a loud boom outside the dorm and the power went out. Altair cursed as he had gotten up to go get a flashlight. Conner had gotten up as well as Ezio. The three boys were planning on finding out why the power had gone out.

"We are going to check the fuse boxes, make sure you stay with the girls Desmond. Make sure nobody comes in here. We won't be gone long. Desmond you are in charge, take care of everyone while we have fun. Maybe you guys can talk while we are gone to get to know each other more."

All three of them walked out as Desmond sat up in the dark. There was then a thump and a groan from Desmond as he had fallen off the bed. Lilly had giggled softly as nobody heard someone sneak in through the shadows and covered Lilly's mouth slowly dragging her out as nobody could see what was going on.


	5. Chapter 5

**Time to get another chapter up for my love of family fanfic; I want to update this one. With Lilly being taken with the power going out, nobody knows she had been taken yet. Conner thinks that she headed back to her room. When Audrey heads back to her room and seen that Lilly wasn't there, she began to worry. Just a warning, this chapter will include rape. If you don't like things like that don't read it. You have been warned.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or any of the characters, they belong to Ubisoft. I belong Lilly and Monsterslut owns Audrey.**

When Conner, Ezio and Altair returned Conner had seen Desmond lying on the ground as he ran over to help him up. Desmond looked around as he held his head. He sat up more as Audrey had walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey where did Lilly go? She was here when I went to the bathroom. I mean I would assume she was as after you boys left I went to the bathroom. Hey what happened to Desmond?"

Conner shook his head as he looked over at Altair as he looked worried. Ezio had walked over and wrapped his arm around Audrey.

"If you want the two of us can head back to your room and see if maybe she went back to the room? I mean maybe she feared the dark and just didn't tell anyone? I mean it is possible as she had kept something like that a secret."

Audrey nodded as Altair grabbed his coat and walked over to them. He clearly was going as well. He nodded to Ezio.

"I am going to go with you as well. If something happened to her I am not going to let her suffer. I am going to hunt down the bastard who hurt her and make them suffer for whatever they did or are doing to her. I mean I really care for Lilly and I don't want to see anything happen to her. So I am going to go with you guys to make sure that she is alright."

Ezio and Audrey nodded as they all three left together. Altair would call Conner the minute they found out anything. When they reached Lilly and Audrey's room as Audrey opened up the door. The place was a mess as Audrey looked around for any sign of Lilly. Lilly's room was thrashed as nothing was missing, though someone was looking for something. Altair walked in and gasped seeing the place and instantly called Conner. He answered by the second ring.

 _"Altair, did you find her? Please tell me that you found her?"_

When Altair was quiet, he knew something was wrong. He prayed to any god that would listen to him to keep his sister safe. He didn't want to lose her. He would do anything to make sure he got her back. He also prayed that Vidic hadn't gotten his hands on her. If he did, then he would be the one to suffer.

"Conner, she isn't here. I have looked everywhere and I have found no signs of her. I am going to keep searching, but someone was here as the place was thrashed. Someone was here looking for something and I will find out where she is. You can count on that."

He had hung up and began searching for some kind of clue on where Lilly had vanished to.

Lilly awoke groaning as she looked around, not knowing where she was at. She had sat up as she rubbed her head and noticed she had chains around her wrists. She freaked out as she tried to pull the chains off as she wanted to get out of here. She looked around for some sign of where she was at as she had no idea as she was in some kind of basement. She sighed as she was on a bed that had clearly been down here for years. There was a spot on the bed that made her worry as it looked like old dried blood.

She sat up hearing footsteps as she suddenly realized that she was only in a gown that just barely went to her knees. She had nothing on underneath as she was scared on what was going on. When the door opened, the male that walked in had on a mask so she couldn't see his face. She tried to tell by how he walked but the only thing he had on was black leather pants. He clearly had a hard on as it was visible through the pants. Her eyes widened as she began to pull on the chains hoping to get freed when the male grabbed the chains and held her in place.

He was clearly grinning as it was clear through the mask he had on as he pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear.

"I am going to enjoy this; your brother will pay for trying to screw with me. This will be a message to him that he will never get me fired. He better be lucky I didn't go after him but it would be more fun to screw with him this way. It seems he has a soft spot for you; you are his sister after all."

Her eyes widened as she recognized his voice. She glared at him as she would make sure he suffered for what he did to Altair. She tried to pull away but he laughed and pulled her closer. She tried to struggle to get free but she couldn't get free. She cried softly as he pushed her down onto the bed and made sure to tie the chains to the bed so she wouldn't be able to move. More tears flowed down her cheeks as he lifted up the gown she was wearing and grinned feeling her legs gently.

"So much better than just some pretty boy, you are much more than that boy I had taken. He was just going to screw with Altair since him and Conner were having a thing but now that he knows that he had Desmond, so he had to target another who I could make suffer. Tell me are you a virgin or have you already been taken before?"

She turned away as she refused to answer. He growled and slapped her across the face as she cried out. He growled as he hated being ignored like that. He would make sure she was going to suffer as he grinned down at her.

"You are aren't you? Oh this is going to be fun. Altair won't touch you if I take you. I am sure that he told you what happened with me. Once he finds out I took it, he will not want anything to do with you."

He grinned as he got over her and slid his pants and thrusts hard into her making her scream in pain. He grinned and thrusts hard and fast into her as he laughed with her screams. He wouldn't cum in her just take her virginity and then up and leave her somewhere that Conner would find her. Suki screamed out louder as Vidic pulled out and grinned. She was crying as there was blood on the bed as he grabbed her and hit her upside the head. She then blacked out.

Audrey and Altair had woken up early as they headed downstairs to go look for Lilly again as Altair gasped as she was lying on the stairs, she was naked and shaking as he ran down to her. There was a spot on her head that had been bleeding but had dried up on her head. Altair threw his coat over her body as he slowly helped her up. The only thing she kept saying was sorry over and over again. When Altair realized what had happened and sent a quick text to Conner as he took Lilly back to the room


	6. Chapter 6

**Time to work on another chapter for tonight, this one for my For the Love of Family fanfic. Lilly had been found on the stairs naked as Altair knew what had happened to her. While Audrey had an idea of what had happened to her, she really had no understanding of what happened to her. Altair actually knew and would not leave her side because of it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or any of the characters as they belong to Ubisoft. I own Lilly and Monsterslut owns Audrey.**

Altair and Audrey took Lilly back upstairs as she seemed almost lost feeling. Altair had kept her covered with his jacket as he went to draw a bath for her just as Conner ran in and ran over to Lilly. She gasped and shook more as he had placed his hands on her shoulder. Altair ran out and gently pulled Conner away from her.

"Conner, she will need some time before she will accept touch again. You will have to give her space and wait for her to touch you first. I was the same was when Vidic did this to me, so I know how she feels and what she is going through right now. She just needs time."

Conner nodded as he let her go. Her sobs grew louder as she put her face in her hands and just cried. Altair went to sit beside her as she reached for his hand. Conner was shocked as she took his hand as she reached out for her brother as well. He wrapped his arm around her as she was shaking but she was scared. Altair knew what was going through her head. He had something just for something like this as he held out a pill for her with some water.

"Lilly you should take this, just in case so you don't get pregnant. I am sure that you are worried about that and this will help you."

She took the pill and swallowed it with the water. She had slightly calmed down as Conner had gotten up. He looked over at everyone. The look on his face made everyone wonder what was going on through his mind. Even when he was upset, his face would never show anger. He would just keep his expression neutral until he decided to punish those who upset him.

"I am going to the office and telling them that none of us will be in class today. Also I am going to also tell them about Vidic and what he has done. Altair, I may need you as well as you are someone who Vidic has hurt as well."

Altair looked up as he looked over at Conner as he was shocked. He couldn't just come out and say something now, how could he? What had been done with him was something that he had put behind him. He didn't want to relive it, not even now as what Lilly was going through. Sure he could understand what she was going through as he had been there already, but he didn't want to go back to how he was. Conner, Ezio and Desmond managed to get him out of it, but he wasn't sure if they could get him back out.

"Conner I am sorry, I just can't do it. Yes I know I suffered but how can you ask me to relive that again? I just can't and I won't."

Lilly held onto Altair as if she let him go he would just vanish. What Vidic had said to her replayed over and over in her mind. Would Altair really leave her because of this? She had so much running through her mind, everyone was arguing between each other as she had gotten up and walked out. Nobody actually had noticed, except Audrey. She ran after her as the boys fought as she found her sitting on the stairs. She was staring at the spot they had found her in, Altair's coat still around her as she cried softly. Audrey sat down beside her as Lilly had looked up feeling her sit down beside her.

Lilly sighed and looked down as she had her hands under her chin. She clearly had something on her mind as she looked up slightly at Audrey. She knew that Audrey and Ezio made a wonderful couple as she wondered if they were fully together or just fuck buddies. She looked over at Audrey, pain in her eyes.

"If Altair wants nothing to do with me I am going to drop out of college and head back to my old job working with horses. I mean I am not sure if my heart can take more pain if Altair wants nothing to do with me."

Audrey slapped her across the face and got up.

"You need to get up there now and go be with Altair right now. You two need each other, and whoever gave you the idea that he wouldn't want to be with you because of this is stupid."

Audrey had stormed out of the building as she headed to who knows where she would go. She sighed and stayed on the steps for a couple hours. Altair had found her first as he sat down beside her. She looked over at Altair as he reached over taking her hand gently in his. He was filled with worry as he looked over at her.

"Lilly, you know that you can talk to me about it. I know how you feel and I would do anything to make you feel good. I am not like most of those people who would have left you because of what had been done to you. I already had that happen to me and I know how that feels. What he did to you was something that nobody should have to go through."

He leaned up and kissed her cheek as she turned and looked at him. Clearly Vidic was wrong as if Altair didn't care about her; he would have left her side already. He really did care and not just because he had suffered the same fate as her, but because of who he was. He was a caring person and not many people could see that. She reached up and held him close, not caring that she was naked underneath the coat. She held him close as Altair made sure not to let anything get uncovered.

She slowly pulled away as Altair picked her up and walked her back upstairs. Conner had already left as he walked over and set her down in her bed. Her coat around her still as he covered her up as the TV was left on as the news came up. He had seen Vidic on the news as he growled, but stopped seeing something on his forehead. Tattooed on his forehead, it had said rapist on his forehead as he was asking for help with finding the person who did this to him.

Altair then burst out laughing as Conner, Ezio as well as Desmond ran in hearing Altair laughing. None of them had ever heard him laugh like that as he pointed to the screen still laughing. All three men burst out laughing as Audrey walked in holding a tattoo gun in her hand. Ezio had seen the tattoo gun and laughed harder as they all stared at Audrey. She looked over at the TV and smiled.

"Well he deserved it, anyways what do you boys plan on doing about Lilly? She thinks that Altair hates her I am sure. I think Vidic put something in her head to make her think like that anyways. I can tell by the way she looked."

Altair looked over at the sleeping Lilly as he stroked her cheek. He would do anything to keep her safe as he would never leave her side. He cared too much for her.


	7. Chapter 7

**It has been a while since I got to update this fanfic in a while. Also one of the greatest actors actually died today and I am sad to see such a great actor go. Alan Rickman sadly died today of Cancer so we must have a moment of silence for the loss of Alan Rickman. Anyways in this chapter, Lilly, Audrey, Conner, Ezio, Altair and Desmond have been given some time off due to what had happened.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or any of the characters. I only own Lilly and Monsterslut owns Audrey.**

It had only been a few days, but to Lilly it felt like it had only been a couple hours. She would just lie in bed and in fact she hadn't been sleeping very well either. Altair had been staying close to her side as he knew how she was feeling. Though when it happened to him, he had nobody to stay by his side. He had been lying beside her as he made sure to stay close but only close enough for her to feel comfortable with. Conner walked in as Altair looked up.

"How is she feeling Altair? Has she said anything?"

He looked back at Lilly and let out a soft sigh.

"She finally passed out as she hadn't been sleeping well here lately. She wore herself out. I think she will need a few days is all. Where are Ezio and Audrey at?"

Conner shrugged as he had stepped inside and walked over beside Altair. He knew that he would be there for his sister in any way that he can, but Altair would understand more of what she was going through more than anyone else.

"Just keep her safe for now, Vidic is still out there and you know what he can do. What Audrey did to him would not make him stop. "

He already had done this to two people he cared about, who knows how many other people Vidic had done this to. Why he was doing this was beyond what he even knew. Altair placed his hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"I promise to take care of your sister; I am not going to let him touch her again. Vidic tried already with me after he got me once already. I will fight tooth and nail to keep her safe."

Conner nodded as Audrey and Ezio walked in as she threw her backpack in the corner. Lilly had jumped almost 6 inches off the bed when Audrey walked in. Altair rubbed her back as she slowly settling down and leaned against Altair. Audrey rolled her eyes as she looked back at Lilly.

"Altair, will she be alright? I know she will need time, but how long will the school give her until she won't break down in class?"

Altair looked up at Audrey and kept his hand on her back gently.

"When he did it to me, the school gave me almost a whole semester to get myself cleared up. I was excused from all my classes and even got high marks because they took what my grade was before I left and used that as my final grade. In fact they are investigating what was going on with Vidic so that is another reason why she has been excused. In fact I am excused as well as I had filed a rape claim on him before."

Audrey nodded as she looked over at Ezio as he had his arm around her waist and Conner shook his head. She looked Ezio up and down.

"Ezio from the way you act, I am guessing you have had nothing happen to you from Vidic right? I mean you always want to touch me anywhere and anytime you want."

Ezio grinned as he kissed her neck holding her close. When Audrey moaned, Lilly gasped and slowly sat up and looked over at Audrey. Audrey grinned as she pushed Ezio into the bathroom. Conner sighed as he looked over at his sister.

"I am so sorry we woke you, how are you feeling Lilly?"

She looked over at Conner and smiled weakly. Her eyes almost dead, but she was still trying to put on a brave face. She was trying so hard to try to seem normal and even if nobody else knew she was suffering, the four of them knew that she was suffering. Ezio and Audrey locked the bathroom door and grinned. Ezio pressed her against the wall kissing her deeply. Not caring if the others heard he had reached up cupping her breast making her moan.

He smiled as he pressed his hard member that was still inside his pants against her as she moaned out louder arching her back. She reached over and removed his pants quickly to free him. He sprang free as he had no boxers on as she rubbed him slowly. He moaned out as he pulled her pants down pinning her arms against the wall as she moaned when he thrusts into her. She gasped out moaning as he thrusts hard and fast into her. She cried out in pleasure as she was panting hard.

He moaned out her name as he wrapped his free hand around her waist as she wrapped her legs around his hips. He pressed hard against her as he thrusts deep inside of her. They cried out suddenly cumming hard together as Desmond had opened the door and froze seeing the two of them. Desmond rolled his eyes as Ezio looked over at him.

"Would you two like to join us? There is room, though I am not sure how you and Conner feel about each other."

Desmond had turned and walked out as Ezio pulled out of her moaning. Audrey was panting hard as Ezio placed his forehead against hers.

"If we keep this up you will end up pregnant, which may not be a bad thing. I wouldn't mind a beautiful woman like you carrying my child."

She blushed deeply and smiled as she kissed his nose. They then jumped and run out as they heard Lilly scream. They didn't even fix their clothes as they both ran out half naked. Lilly had gasped as she was panting as she had another nightmare. Altair was holding her close as he rubbed her back.

"You two go relax, I will take care of her."

They nodded heading out as Altair stayed by her side. Lilly knew it would take time, but she would never leave any of their sides. She would rather have Altair, Ezio, Audrey, Conner and Desmond around here and nobody else. Little did she know, there was someone else watching them.


	8. Chapter 8

**One update up today, maybe even two. I am hoping at maybe even get an update on all my fanfics today as well as start a new series. Who is rooting for me? Anyways, Lilly comes back to school after being out for several weeks. When she returns, she finds many people stare at her because they think that she is just some spoiled kid trying to get attention. Some thought she was just trying to get the teacher in trouble while there were some of his students who did look up to him.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or any of the characters. They are all respectfully owned by Ubisoft. I only own Lilly as Monsterslut owns Audrey.**

Lilly had been standing in front of the mirror for over an hour. _Am I ready to go back to school yet? I mean the Dean told me that I didn't have to go back if I wasn't ready. Audrey did think I was ready to go back so I will bite the bullet._ Her door opened as Altair was standing there. He had come by to walk her to school as he walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry; I will be with you all day. I already got it Okayed with the staff here because of what we both went through; we need each other right now. So I am being put into all your classes for now."

She nodded as they left her room together and headed to campus. When they walked in, everyone turned and stared at them. It made Lilly uncomfortable as Altair had wrapped his arms around her and kept her close. Altair held her close to him as he refused to let anyone near her. He had seen that look in everyone's eyes before. He had seen those looks when the last time he had been in the same situation that Lilly was in. He turned her away from the people staring at her as he led her down the hallway.

He was afraid of what they would say or do to her as he headed down where Conner was waiting for them. He looked up seeing them as a piece of paper was thrown at her head as she gasped. Altair had picked it up to see what it says as he growled seeing what it said. He looked back at Conner as Desmond looked slightly worried.

"It seems that Vidic is back to work today. Conner and I are working on trying to get Lilly out of the class. I would hate for something to happen to her."

Altair nodded as he held onto Lilly and gripped the paper that was thrown at her. Conner had seen the note as he held out his hand for Altair to give the paper to him. He slowly held out the paper as Conner read the note. He clearly grew angry as he read it.

 _If you really think that you can get away from Vidic you were wrong. You called rape on him and the rest of us are coming after you. I hope you are ready for what is coming for you. Just know that you will never know what hit you. Altair and the others can't protect you forever. There will be a day you are away from them and they won't be able to save you from Abstergo. You have been warned._

Conner looked over at Altair as he balled up the note and put it in his pocket.

"You are not to leave her side, I am going to find out if this note is true or not. I really don't want to take any chances if it is real or not. Wait where is she anyways?"

Altair and Desmond looked around as she was nowhere to be found. Conner cursed under his breath as he ran off to talk to the Dean about what was going on. Lilly had been walking out into the courtyard as she needed some air. Altair had been acting strange when he read the note so she had no idea what was going on. A couple girls had walked up to her as she never knew who they were before. One girl had smiled and held out her hand.

"Hello I am Sophie and this is my sister Marla. We are twins here and we heard about what happened to you. Come with us and we want you to meet some of our friends."

Lilly smiled weakly, but she was in no mood to me meeting new people. She shook her head as she looked between the girls. For some reason she had a bad feeling about them as they made her nervous. Their eyes looked so familiar as she really couldn't place it. Slowly stepping back away from them as she headed the opposite way, but both girls had grabbed her arms and Sophie had something in her hand as she held it over her mouth as Lilly gasped and felt so weak before finally passing out not even knowing what was going on or where she was going.

Audrey and Ezio had gone to look for Conner as Lilly hadn't been in class and that made Audrey worry. She had found Conner as he had just walked out of the Dean's office with a look of worry. Ezio walked over first as he placed his hand on Conner's shoulder with a frown.

" _Amico mio_ , is everything alright? You look like you are worried about something. Is there something I can do to help you feel better?"

Audrey hit him in the back of his head as he groaned and rubbed his head.

 _"Piccola volpe_ you didn't have to hit me so hard. He knows I am only teasing him. I know that he has _la sua amata_ to help him with that."

He rolled his eyes as well as Audrey, though something was off. Altair had walked around the corner. He was clearly upset about something and Audrey seen that Lilly was nowhere around him. That made her nervous as she walked over to Altair.

"Where is Lilly at? I didn't see her in class today and I know she came to school. Do you think that something happened and maybe she went back to the dorm?"

Altair looked up at Audrey as his eyes lit up slightly. He clearly didn't think about that and ran out of the school running to the dorm. Conner sighed as he looked back at Audrey shaking his head.

"Vidic is back as well as there is more, his little sisters are here as well now. Those girls are nothing to be messed with as Warren is their big brother as the girls are twins. If you think that twins have one bad and one good, well the twins are one is bad and one is worse. I am worried that they know what happened and is going after Lilly because of the charges against their brother. We have to find Lilly before something happens and there is nothing that we can do about it."

Ezio groaned as Audrey looked at him confused. There was something else that they weren't telling her and she had to get it out of them. Ezio took a deep breath as he knew that Audrey would keep pushing until someone finally tell what happened and knew what they were after.

"Altair actually went out with Sophie in high school. Altair broke up with her before he graduated because he felt that he didn't feel that his feelings for her were real. I think that they will want revenge for what happened. Altair won't say it, but what Vidic did to him was punishment for breaking up with his sister. I feel that those girls will do far worse to Lilly when they find out who she is dating."

Altair had run back to the dorm not stopping to talk to anyone. He had prayed that she was there in the dorm as the handwriting he had seen on that paper was the same that he had seen years ago in high school. He never thought that he would see either girl again, but he prayed that he would find Lilly first. He had gotten to the dorm as red rose petals were all over the floor. He followed the petals and when he reached Lilly's room, his eyes widened. What he had seen there was nothing that he had never expected to find. There was a piece of the shirt that Lilly was wearing nailed to the door that was soaked in blood.

Translations:

Amicio mio-My friend

Piccika volpe-Little vixen

La sua amata-His beloved


	9. Chapter 9

**Time to get another chapter updated on For the Love of Family. It has been a while and I did kind of leave everyone hanging from the last chapter. With Lilly being taken and nobody knows what has happened but Altair has an idea. He has to go talk to Conner to talk to him about what he wants to do about what was going on.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed as Assassin's Creed and all of their characters belong to Ubisoft. I own Lilly, Sophie and Marla Vidic and Monsterslut owns Audrey.**

Conner had looked up when he had seen Altair run back with something in his hand. Something that made Conner grow concerned as Audrey was standing next to him with a look of worry. Altair had walked over to Conner and held up the soaked cloth.

"Marla and Sophie are here, I should have figured that neither one of them would give up on wanting to be with me. Though I think there is more than that though."

Conner nodded as Audrey looked between the two. She was clearly left in the dark as the two men were talking as she felt she should get in on the action. She pushed between the two with her arms crossed as she looked between them.

"Alright you two are telling more than you know. Where is Lilly at? Altair what is that cloth in your hands anyways?"

Altair looked over at her as he shook his head. He really didn't want to get her involved even though as they were all together as part of a group they were. They would be fighting together or anything else they would do together. Altair knew that as well as he sighed as he looked over at Audrey.

"Lilly is trapped with the Vidic family; part of it is because of the charges against Warren. There is a reason why they are here though. There are twin sisters of Warren, Marla and Sophie. They have liked me and Conner for a while, but since Conner is gay he turns them down each time. Since I am with Lilly she doesn't like that as well as the two of us are the reason behind their brother being charged with rape."

Conner then sat up as his eyes widened as he looked back over at Altair. He then got an idea as he looked between the two.

"I have an idea but I am going to need you two to come with me. We are going to get my sister back one way or another."

Lilly groaned sitting up slowly in a strange room that she had no idea where she was at. She looked around the bare room as there was nothing, not even a bed in the room at all. She had leaned against the wall as she was trying to figure out who would do this to her. There was one small window as she slowly got up and walked over to the window to see if she knew where she was.

She got up and walked over to the window to look out the window and looked to see if she could tell where she was at. She was at the school as she seen her brother Conner walk off with Altair and Audrey. She had tried to open the window to call out to them but the window was bolted shut. She had run to the door hoping to open it but it was locked from the outside.

She groaned as she leaned against the wall. She had to get out of here somehow as she had buried her head in her arms as she slid down the wall. She looked up as she heard the door unlock and two girls walked in and glared at her. A girl with short black hair stepped forward and glared at her.

 _"Stolida_ do you know why you are even here? _Vastata primus,_ you clearly have no idea why you are here. Well maybe you should stay in here a bit longer. My brother will be off work here soon. Tell me is your brother still with that guy Desmond? Oh my name is Marla and this is my sister Sophie."

She looked up and the hate burning behind those big blue eyes was something that she had never seen before. The other girl placed her hand on the shoulder, her hair much longer and her eyes a softer blue. She was clearly nicer than the other, but still as cocky as the other. Before they could say anymore between the two girls, the door busted open and the girls turned and ran out a secret wall in the back. Lilly gasped as she tried to follow them but Lilly was grabbed from behind as she screamed. A hand covered her mouth as the scent of someone familiar relaxed her and she melted into his arms. She had seen Audrey run by and went to try to open up the secret door as she cursed under her breath punching almost a hole right through the wall.

Altair looked up at the hole as it was almost a steel door that her hand almost went through. Audrey turned and looked back over at them.

"Come on, we need to get here before I start to punching holes in all the walls to find out another way to get to those girls who took my best friend. Altair can you carry her? She looks to be in shock right now so carrying her out may be the only way."

He nodded as he walked in and picked her up as Conner walked in. He looked clearly upset as he then looked over at his sister then back over at Audrey.

"It seems that Lilly wasn't the only target, though they found out the hard way that Desmond doesn't go without a fight. Warren had ended up running over and telling the girls to follow him. They are not going to be returning, I made sure of that. If they ever set foot on the campus again then they are to be escorted off. I talked to the Dean and we are all under the Dean's protection. The Dean is going to get to the bottom of this. In fact the Dean has requested that we are to be excused out of our classes until all this is resolved."

Altair nodded as he walked out carrying Lilly. She looked back at the room as she knew that she had to find out what was going on and find out a way to stop it before someone else gets hurt.


	10. Chapter 10

**Time to get another chapter up, now that Suki is back safe and sound with her brother and her friends and loved ones but has become a little distant. Nobody can figure out what is going on with her as she seems more quiet and reserved than normal. Altair still stays by her side knowing she is going through quite a bit. No matter what happens he refuses to leave her side and shows her more of his more sensitive side and shows that he will never leave her, no matter what. She may be broken, but Altair will help heal her.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or any of the characters as they belong to Ubisoft. I own Lilly as well as Sophie and Marla Vidic and Monsterslut owns Audrey.**

When they got back to the dorm, Lilly had been quiet the whole way there. Altair understood that she had a lot on her mind. Altair had opened the door as she walked in. Audrey looked over at Altair.

"I am going to go see Ezio, I am sure that you and Lilly need some time to talk. Please stay with her and I will have Conner and Desmond come see her later."

Altair nodded walking into the room as Audrey headed to Ezio's room. Altair had closed the door as Lilly was staring out the window to the campus quad. He walked beside her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked over at Altair as tears rolled down her cheeks. He pulled her into his arms as she melted against him. Her body shaking as she leaned her head against his chest.

"What are we going to do? Those twins aren't going to stop are they? Because of what we did to their brother they will always come after us won't they?"

He nodded as he held her close. It was the two of them as Altair leaned over and placed his lips on hers kissing her softly. She blushed kissing him back. She was shaking slightly as he took her hand gently as he rubbed the top of her hand gently.

"I promise that I will not hurt you. If I make you feel uncomfortable please let me know. I don't want to hurt you, you are a very sweet girl and I have slowly fallen for you."

He took her hand as he clasped their hands together and smiled. She smiled as her hands were shaky as she held his hand but the look in her eyes showed that she trusted him. He helped her up as he led her slowly to the bed as she sat down on it. He sat down beside her as he smiled and leaned up cupping her cheek as he kissed her softly. He slowly pushed her down onto the bed as she allowed him to push her down on the bed as he looked deep into her eyes.

"I promise I will be gentle, if I do anything that you don't like please tell me. I don't want to do anything to make you uncomfortable."

She smiled and nodded as she pulled him down and kissed him once more. He smiled as he got over her slowly stripping her clothes then his as well. Tossing the clothes into a corner that he would pick up later on, he smiled as he admired her beautiful body. He had wanted to be with her and only her as he loved her so much. He had never felt the way he has towards her with anyone else he had ever been around. She smiled up at him as she leaned up and whispered in his ear.

"I love you so much Altair, I know you are not my first but you are my first in my eyes. You are my first one that was willing. I want to be with you this way and nobody else."

He smiled as he kissed her deeply slowly pushing into her as she moaned out holding him close. Her body shook as Altair looked down at her worried as she looked up and smiled at him as she stroked his cheek gently.

"I am fine don't worry, I am just getting used to it is all. I trust you Altair and I know you won't hurt me. I trust you with my life"

He nodded as he slowly began to push into her, slowly at first and he slowly began to pick up speed. She moaned out his name as she wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. He knew he wouldn't last long as he held her close. She cried out his name as she came deeply and he came with her as well not realizing it. He moaned out as he held her close as they were panting hard. He smiled as he grabbed the blanket and covered the two of them up and she snuggled up against him.

He smiled as he reached up stroking his cheek as she was clearly worn out. They snuggled close as they both drifted off to sleep. As they slept there, they had no idea that the whole time there was three people in the room with them. The Vidic siblings took the two of them out of the room and walked to a strange room in their own home.

Altair had woken up first as he sat up looking around. His eyes widened as he realized where they were at. He kept her covered as he would keep the Vidic family as far away from them as they could. He wondered what they wanted with them. He cursed under his breath not being more careful as Warren walked in and crossed his arms and grinned at the two of them.

"So you are finally awake huh? Do you know why I brought you two here? I do have a reason as you two are the only ones I have taken interest in. Conner is getting in my way of having you two. Though my sisters want you Altair while I want Lilly, neither of you are going anywhere and I am not letting you two escape. Enjoy your time you two have alone because soon you won't be able to."

He laughed walking out as there was more on why they were there and it was something they would later find out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Time to get another chapter up on this one; I am sure the last chapter left you wondering why Warren has Lilly and Altair. You will find out in this chapter why they are after them. There is more than you know on what Warren is and why he is even at the school. Part of it is actually who Altair's father is as well as Lilly's mother. You will have to wait and see.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or any of their characters as they belong to Ubisoft. The only thing that I own is the storyline, Lilly Sophie and Marla Vidic and Monsterslut owns Audrey.**

Altair had been pacing for an hour now. Lucky for him that he kept his phone in a safe place, which it was in his bag which was in the room. He walked over to his bag and pulled out his phone and smiled as he turned it on then groaned. His phone had no signal where they were at as he walked over to the window and looked out the window to see where they were at. They were out in the country as he tried to hold his phone up to the window hoping it would help get some signal.

Lilly had been on the bed as she had her arms around her legs. She still had no idea why they were locked in this room as she was starting to get antsy. Altair turned and walked over and sat down beside her as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Don't worry I will keep you safe, I promised your brother that I would not let anything happen to you. Come on and get some rest. I am not leaving your side I promise."

She nodded as she curled up against him as he stroked her back. She had drifted off to sleep as he lied her down on the bed and covered her up. He stroked her hair as he closed her eyes. He had to keep his promise to Conner, even if she didn't know anything about it.

"I promise you Conner that I will bring her back safe."

He then closed his eyes as he remembered the night before Lilly and Audrey had arrived on campus. Conner in fact was a wreck; it was clear by the look on his face the minute he got off the phone with his dad. Conner had been yelling in the phone the minute he walked in after class. Conner had been yelling in Russian into the phone.

 _"_ _ **V samom dele**_ _father, why didn't you tell me that I had a_ _ **sestra**_ _? I mean does the rest of the mob know that you have another_ _ **rebenok**_ _? I mean if they found out that you have another heir, don't you think that they will….you know what_ _ **poka**_ _."_

 _He had hung up the phone as Altair had walked in, his own phone in his hands as he looked over at Conner._

 _"Conner my friend, what seems to be bothering you? You in fact look like that you were on the phone with your father. Did he tell you that he is making you marry some Russian woman?"_

 _He sighed and set down his phone rubbing his temples. Ezio was off somewhere as he knew that Altair was the most mild mannered of the group._

 _"No my_ _ **otets**_ _says that I have a sister out there. She maybe a few years younger than me, but it seems that my_ _ **sestra**_ _wants to go to school. My father is paying for her to come here. She knows nothing about who our father really is and he plans on leaving it that way. I am going to do everything I can to keep it from her as well. One of her friends is coming with her, so we need to keep her safe and protected."_

 _Altair nodded as Ezio walked in as his hair was a huge mess. Conner rolled his eyes as Ezio flopped on the bed and looked between the two._

 _"_ _ **Miel amici**_ _what is going on you two? Did_ _ **tuo padre**_ _make you try to date some girl again? I remember when you got_ _ **pazzo**_ _with_ _ **tuo padre.**_ _"_

 _Conner sighed as he pulled out a picture of a female and held it out to Ezio and Altair. Altair clearly showed an emotion that he had never showed before. Ezio smirked as he looked over at Altair._

 _"My it looks like Altair does have a_ _ **schiacciare**_ _on someone. And here I thought he was only into men. I guess seeing Conner's_ _ **sorella**_ _really can change a guy. She is_ _ **bella**_ _and she is worth it Altair. She seems really nice though."_

 _Altair looked back at Conner ignoring Ezio as he bowed to him._

 _"Conner, I will make sure that your sister stays safe. I swear to be her guardian and make sure that I will keep her safe however I can. If someone finds her or tries to hurt her I will do anything I can to protect her. I will be her_ _ **rytsar'**_ _"_

 _Conner nodded as he looked over and placed his hand on his shoulder. He put the picture in his hand and looked back at Ezio and shook his head._

 _"I want Ezio as far away from my sister as possible. He would seduce her then leave her alone to leave her so confused. Altair I know will keep her safe and will not try to hurt her. I will hold you to your promise Altair. I know you will do well by protecting her."_

Altair slowly opened his eyes as he looked back over at Lilly as he smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder. He would not let anything happen to her as he made a promise to her brother. He planned on keeping that promise no matter how many people that he had to kill to keep it. The door opened as Altair had looked up seeing Warren standing there with his arms crossed and grinning.

"Well looks like I got two for the price of one tonight, but from the looks of it I doubt even Lilly knows who her brother is or what her family really does. In fact I bet she doesn't know her brother is like prince and she is like a princess. Tell me what do you think she will do when she finds out her family is mob?"

Altair moved to stand in front of her as Warren laughed walking out and slamming the door making Lilly jump and Altair run to her side. He rubbed her back as she held her close.

"I promise we will get out of here soon. I swear on my life."

Translations

V samam dele-Really (Russian)

Sestra-Sister (Russian)

Rebenok-child (Russian)

Poka-bye (Russian)

Otets-father (Russian)

Mielamici-my friends (Italian)

Tuo padre-your father (Italian)

Pazzo-crazy (Italian)

Schiacciare-Crush (Italian)

Sorella-Sister (Italian)

Bella-pretty (Italian)

Rytsar'-knight (Russian)

Gosudar'-Prince (Russian)

Printsessa-Princess (Russian)


	12. Chapter 12

**I am sure you are still on the edge of your seats wondering what is going to happen next. Well this chapter will make you want more when Conner finds out who Audrey really is. I am sure that you are wondering who Audrey really is and you will find out who she is in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or any of the characters, I just own Lilly, Sophie and Marla Vidic and Monsterslut owns Audrey**

Conner had been sitting outside the office as he wanted to get Sophie and Marla gone. He had to clear it with the Dean to get them taken out of the school for good. Audrey had walked up as Conner looked a bit nervous as he was looking around.

"Have you seen my sister by any chance? She isn't answering her phone and I am a bit worried about that. I mean sure she is with Altair but what if something happened to the both of them?"

Audrey rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone. She had seen the time and looked back up at Conner, a smirk on her face.

"I am sure that her and Altair are enjoying each other right about now. I mean they headed back to the dorm together so after this we can head to the dorm together. I mean what is the worst that could happen to them?"

He glared at her as he walked into the office as Audrey waited outside the office for him to return. She had pulled out her phone as her phone rang. She had seen it was her father as she walked down the hall to see what her father wanted. She then answered her phone.

"What do you want father, I am right now currently busy."

 _"Audrey, do you remember what you are supposed to be doing? Let's hope that you haven't forgotten your mission. You said that you wanted to be part of the police force so make sure that you bring in that Conner kid. He is next in line for the Russian mafia and he is more dangerous than his father. Maybe find out if he wants to be head mafia boss and then maybe bring him with you somewhere."_

She sighed and rolled her eyes as she looked back over to the door as she groaned. Conner would be pissed if he found out that she wasn't really here going to school. She wondered what Ezio would think as well. She pushed the thought far from her mind.

"Don't worry father, though I did find out that Conner has a sister. What should I do with her? Do you want me to bring them both in or what?"

There was silence on the line as she could hear someone talking lowly in the background. Her father then came back to the phone.

 _"Your orders Audrey are to end one and bring the other in. If we have two of them floating around that could be dangerous. How is Lilly fairing anyways? I mean I heard about what happened to her and I am working on her case. In fact I am looking at her…..Oh boy, why didn't you tell me that it was Lilly that was Conner's sister? It seems that we may have you kill Conner and bring Lilly in."_

She sighed as she hung up the phone. She looked down at her phone as she pulled up the app for tracking the little tracking bug that was in Lilly's bracelet. She clearly wasn't on campus as she sighed. She knew that the others would know the area so she might have to have them help her get her back.

Conner walked out of the office as he slammed the door behind him. Audrey looked up seeing Conner so mad as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Get Desmond and Ezio I know where she is at but I need you guys help to get her back. Let's meet up in the dorm in a half hour."

Conner raised his eyebrow as he nodded and headed off to find the others. She dialed her fathers number as he answered on the second ring.

 _"Audrey what do you want you have your mission."_

She sighed as she shook her head knowing that she had to ask her father to help her out a bit.

"I have a small problem, but I might need to have some money wired to me so I can fix the problem. Though Lilly is a bit of a liability so I think bringing Conner in will be much better and I kill Lilly as she is a danger magnet."

 _"Alright, do what you have to just bring one of them in or both even. We can't have those two on the streets as they are a danger. In fact there are a group of kids there that are danger. Desmond, Ezio and Altair are a danger as well. If you find any of them bring them in and we will take care of them."_

She sighed as she hung up not realizing that she had company behind her. Conner had been standing behind her listening to her the entire time. He slammed her into the wall as he held his arm up against her throat.

"Who the hell are you a _shpion_ for? You are not my sister's friend are you? You better tell me who you really are because you are hurting my _sem'ya._ "

Audrey pushed Conner off as she glared at him. She fixed her shirt as she turned her back to him.

"Actually you dumb shit, faking a death is easy. My boss wanted me to bring your sister in and kill you. I thought it might be better if we faked her death and just sent you back to your father. Now do you want to save your sister or not?"

He glared at her as Ezio and Desmond walked up to them as Desmond looked confused as well as Ezio. Conner jabbed his finger into her face. His face so red on his dark face that it was hard to tell if it was just really dark or he was really pissed.

"When we save my sister from wherever she is, you are never allowed to see her again. Trying to get her killed like that will get you and your family killed. I am sure you know how dangerous we all are and you trying to hurt my sister like this will get you killed. Now where is she and we will go save her."

Audrey rolled her eyes as she looked at Conner as she didn't know the others were there behind them watching.

"It seems that she is at a home out in the country. It seems that the teacher who raped her as Lilly. Maybe he has Altair as well, or maybe he is killed who knows. I just know that she is here and this is where we have to go."

Conner looked behind her and when she turned around and seen Ezio, her heart actually hurt as she turned back away. The look on Ezio face was of pain as well as heartbreak. She actually liked Ezio and wanted to fix this but not sure how. She would have to deal with that at a later time. For now it was time to get Lilly back.


	13. Chapter 13

**Time to finish up this fanfic with a good update; this chapter will leave you wanting more as I finish up. In this chapter Lilly will be able to be free because of Audrey placing a tracker on her. When she is finally free, Conner will make sure that his sister isn't placed in danger anymore. Conner will make sure of that.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or any of the characters. I own Lilly, Sophie and Marla Vidic and Monsterslut owns Audrey.**

Conner had been getting a few things together as Ezio and Desmond came in. Ezio walked over as he placed his hand on Conner's shoulder. Ezio knew how much his sister meant to him and would do anything for her.

"We will get her back Conner; she is strong though just like her brother. I know that she is still hurt from what Vidic did to her, but she will make it out of there alive."

Conner looked up at Ezio as Desmond walked in. Audrey right behind him as Conner growled slightly. He didn't trust her as far as he could throw her. She had betrayed his sister and as of right now, he wanted nothing to do with her. As far as he was concerned, she was only here because she could locate where his sister was.

"I know and when we are through, I want Audrey gone. She betrayed my sister and so I don't want her anywhere near Lilly. Desmond, when we get her back she will be meeting her father so she will learn what her family is."

Ezio looked over at Audrey as there was a look of worry in his eyes. He knew how family can be, he knew far too well as with his own family. He wondered how even she would take how her father would place her. He in fact knew how horrible their father was and he would do anything to them. In fact he never had told them about his and Desmond's relationship. Ezio knew what Conner must be feeling when Audrey cleared her throat.

"Are you guys ready or what? I want to hurry and get back because I have things that I have to do. Besides I am sure you want to get back so you can screw Desmond again."

Conner slammed Audrey into the wall. Ezio and Desmond stood back knowing that when Conner got this upset, it was best to stay away and not get in his way. He may have just found out about his sister, but she meant more to him than anyone actually realized.

"Joke about it again and next time I won't be so nice about it. Just be lucky you are useful about finding my sister or else you wouldn't even be here."

He pushed away as he went and finished packing. He glared at Audrey as Desmond placed his hand on his shoulder. He had to calm Conner down or else he would not think straight as Conner looked over at him and nodded. He took a deep breath as Audrey leaned against the wall waiting for them to finish up. Conner grabbed a bow and arrow and headed out.

Altair awoke forgetting where he was for a moment as he looked around the room. Lilly was curled up against Altair as he looked down at her. She was curled up against him as she was naked still from the previous activities. He stroked her hair gently as he watched her sleep. She snuggled closer as he looked closely at her wrist. He saw it was a tracker as he smiled as he knew that they would be saved soon. He smiled as he snuggled up against her as he would still keep her safe.

He then looked up hearing the door open. The young twin Marla walked in as she looked over at Altair. She set a tray of food down for them as she smiled up at them.

"I brought you some food as I figured you two were hungry. My brother is actually at work while my sister left until tonight. She went to make a deal with Lilly's father as well as your father for a handsome ransom to have you two returned safely. Tell me Lilly, how does your father feel about you dating someone who's family would kill you or disown him because his family wants her to marry someone Syrian."

She was in fact still asleep as he glared at her. He knew that Conner was trying to keep this life from her but he knew that it was only a matter of time before she finds out that her brother was in fact more dangerous than she realized. Though with how she is, she wouldn't care as he was still blood to her. Lilly then groaned slowly sitting up and Marla seen her lying there naked with him as she puffed up her chest, she felt that should have been her beside him.

"What is so special about her anyways? Just because she is the daughter of the biggest mob in Russia doesn't make her special."

She gasped covering herself up as Altair made sure to keep her covered by him. He hated how Marla was acting as she was acting like a child. He wrapped his arm around Lilly as he glared at Marla.

"Lilly has something special that you will never have. She has far more kindness in her little finger than you have in your own body. I would rather see you dead then ever be with you."

Altair then gasped as behind Marla Audrey was standing there with her arms crossed. Lilly couldn't see her as she had buried her head against his chest. Audrey had a small knife in her hand as when Marla turned around; she stabbed her through the heart. Marla dropped to the ground as she ran over to Lilly and Altair.

"Come on you two, we need to get you two out of here before Conner decides he wants to use me as target practice."

Lilly looked up seeing Audrey as she then looked over at Altair. Audrey rolled her eyes as Conner walked in and pushed his way in as he smiled seeing his sister.

"I am so glad to see that you are safe _sestra._ Come we have to get you two out of here. Altair, you can fight in case if we get into trouble right?"

He nodded as he sat up and wrapped the blanket around Lilly and picked her up. He was not going to let her get hurt again as they all ran out. Altair was in just a pair of boxers as he ran out of the house. He didn't care what he looked like as Conner had a car ready and waiting for them. Altair got in with Lilly in his arms as Audrey went to get in as Conner held up his hand as he looked over at Audrey.

"You are done so your services are no longer needed. Tell your father that he can kiss my ass if you will ever get near my sister again. If you ever come near her then I will kill you myself. Have fun"

He got in as they left as Audrey flipped him the bird as she walked off mumbling about how stupid Conner was and Ezio had walked over and held her close knowing that she had stolen his heart and he didn't care about what Conner said. He would still see her. Lilly looked up as there was a man in the front seat and another driving. The man turned around and she gasped as she had seen those eyes so much in Conner's eyes. This man was their father that she had never met. The man smiled at her.

"My you have your mother's eyes; I am Maxim your father. It is time that you find out what our family does and take your proper place in the family. Your time for play is over and now your job in our family is about to begin."


End file.
